Sound of Magic
by warmfuzzyfeeling
Summary: I was watching the Sound of Music when Maria reminded me of Harry. So yeah it is the story line of the sound of music some of the characters of Harry potter have been changed so there are alot of ooc main ship HPDM with tiny little bit of HGBZ
1. A Day in the Hills

All credit to Characters and places go to Jk Rowling. Based on the musical the sound of music, a Rogers and Hammerstein musical. The bits you don't recognise are mine.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The hills are alive

With the sound of music

With songs they have sung

For a thousand years

The hills fill my heart

With the sound of music

My heart wants to sing Every song it hears

My heart wants to beat like the wings Of the birds that rise

From the lake to the trees

My heart wants to sigh Like a chime that flies

From a church on a breeze

To laugh like a brook When it trips and falls

Over stones on its way

To sing through the night

Like a lark who is learning to pray

I go to the hills

When my heart is lonely

I know I will hear

What I've heard before

My heart will be blessed

With the sound of musicAnd I'll sing...

...once more

Harry rich tennor voice could be heard in the hills again when he noticed the sound of a tolling bell._Crap_ He thought _I can't be late again Dumbledore will kill me._ He grabbed his robes and ran as if hell's dogs were chasing after him all the way back to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile at the Order, his absence was creating havoc. "Dumbledore Sir."  
"Remus what is the matter my boy."

"I simply cannot find him – Harry. O I knew we should have put a tracking charm on him." Dumbledore looked towards the flustered werewolf as he said "Have you looked in the owlery? You know how much he adores the birds." Remus gave a despairing sigh. "Yes I have looked in all of the usual places Sir." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as a small smile played on his lips. "Well Remus considering that it is Harry I suggest that you look in all the unusual places." A rather tall greasy looking man met up with them, his robes billowing. "I hope this new act of defiance has put any doubts you have about Potter's future here in the Order at rest."

"Now, now Snape I feel it is wise to always keep one's doubts" Dumbledore replied as if he had just imparted information of the highest calibre. "Yes" Remus chimed in "After all the wool of a black sheep is as warm as that of any other."

"We are not talking about sheep mut!" snipped Snape. "Boys, Boys!" a group of the order came into view. "We were just discussing the future of one of our younger members. My Potions Master and my Defence instructer were helping me decide, each with a different view on the matter. Maybe you could help me. What do you think of Harry?" Sirius ventured an answer first. "Well he is a wonderful boy … most of the time." Minerva, a tall thin stern looking woman , "It's very easy to like the boy … except when it isn't"

"And you Molly, what are your thoughts?" Molly Weasly defiantly stuck up her chin. "Well I love him very much, but he always seems to be in trouble doesn't he?" "My point exactly" declared Snape. Harry chose this point to run into the courtyard and consequently disturbing the conversation. "My office Harry 8 this evening after dinner." Harry sighed what was the point even with the best will in the world he always messed up. "Yes Sir."


	2. Leaving the Order

"You may go in now, Harry." The gargoyle moved aside and let him into Dumbledore's office. "Come here, my boy." Harry timidly moved from the door to the seat in front of the older man's desk.

"Mr Dumbledore, Sir, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. The hills were beckoning and before…"

"Harry my boy. I haven't summoned you for apologies." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly as the young man in front of him babbled his apologies.

"Please let me ask for forgiveness." Harry begged with pleading eyes of emerald green.

"If it will make you feel better." Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, you see, the sky was so blue today. . .and everything was so green and fragrant, I had to be a part of it!

The mountains led me higher like they wanted me to go through the clouds." Harry's voice adapted a wispy dream-like quality at which point Dumbledore interrupted.

"Suppose darkness had come and you were lost?" the jovial voice to the head of the order became stern.

"Sir, I could never be lost up there. They are my mountains. I was brought up in them. It was what led me to you." Harry smiled at the memories of his first insight into the lives of the order.

"When I was a child, I would come down and climb a tree. . .and look in your garden. I'd see the members at work and hear them sing." Harry looked down guiltily. "Which brings me to another transgression, Sir, I was singing out there today." Dumbledore laughed at the worry, followed by confusion that passed Harry's face.

"Only in the headquaters do we have rules about singing." He imparted to a relived Harry. "I can't stop wherever I am. Worse, I can't seem to stop saying things.

Everything I think and feel!" Harry exclaimed.

"Some call that "honesty."" Dumbledore suggested.

"Oh, but it's terrible, Sir! You know how Master Snape makes me kiss the floor after a disagreement? Lately, I kiss the floor when I see him coming to save time."

"Harry, when you saw us over the wall and longed to be with us that didn't mean you were prepared for the way we live here, did it?" Dumbledore tried to reason.

"No, Sir, but I practice and I try. And I am learning. I really am." A small chuckle passed the old man's lips as he posed the question.

"What is the most important lesson you have learned here?" Harry looked at the man as if he has gone crazy.

"To find out what is the will of Merlin and do it wholeheartedly." He chanted in a monotone voice.

"Harry. . .it seems to be Merlin's will that you leave us." Harry gasped his whole life had just fallen down around him. "Leave?"

"Only for a while"

"No, Sir! Please don't send me away! This is where I belong. It's my home, my family. It's my life." Harry felt his eyes and throat burning. He begged himself not to cry.

"Are you truly ready for it?"

"Yes, I am!" Harry answered straight away without a thought. Dumbledore shook his head knowingly.

"If you go out into the world for a time, knowing what we expect of you, you will find out if you can expect it of yourself."

"I know what you expect, Sir, and I can do it! I promise I can!"

"Harry" the stern tone returned and the twinkle faded slightly.

"Yes, Sir, if it is God's will." Instantly the twinkle returned in full force.

"Now, there is a family near Salzburg that needs a tutor until September." Dumbledore explained.

"September?" Harry mumbled looking toward the window.

"Yes. For seven children" The head of the order smiled.

"Seven children?!" Harry exclaimed falling off of his chair backwards.

"Do you like children?"

"Well, yes, but seven!" he said getting to his feet.

"I will tell Head Auror Malfoy to expect you tomorrow."

"Head Auror?"

"A retired officer of the Ministry. A fine man and a brave one. His wife died, and he is alone with the children. I understand he has had a difficult time keeping a governess there."

"Why difficult, Sir?" Harry asked warily.

"Merlin will show you in His own good time." Harry sighed and left the order and set off for Malfoy Mannor.

"When Merlin closes a door. . .somewhere He opens a window."

What will this day be like?

I wonder

What will my future be?

I wonder

It could be so exciting

To be out in the world To be free

My heart should be wildly rejoicing

Oh, what's the matter with me?

I've always longed for adventure

To do the things I've never dared

Now here I'm facing adventure

Then why am I so scared?

An Auror with seven children

What's so fearsome about that?

I must stop these doubts and worries

If I don't I just know I'll turn back

I must dream of the things I am seeking

I am seeking the courage I lack

The courage to serve them With reliance

Face my mistakes without defiance

Show them I'm worthy

And while I show them

I'll show me

So let them bring on All their problems

I'll do better than my best

I have confidence They'll put me to the test

But I'll make them see I have confidence in me

Somehow I will impress them

I will be firm but kind

And all those children Heaven bless them

They will look up to me and mind me

With each step I am more certain

Everything will turn out fine

I have confidence the world can all be mine

They'll have to agree I have confidence in me

I have confidence in sunshine

I have confidence in rain

I have confidence that spring will come again

Besides which you see I have confidence in me

Strength doesn't lie in numbers

Strength doesn't lie in wealth

Strength lies in nights of peaceful slumbers

When you wake up, wake up it's healthy

All I trust I leave my heart to

All I trust becomes my own

I have confidence in confidence alone

Harry ran up to the cast iron gates that lead to the manor house he was soon to be a part of.

"Oh, help." He thought as he ran up to the door.

I have confidence in confidence alone

Besides which you see I have confidence...

...in me

* * *

A.N. This chapter has been reposted because of some mistakes that i had not realised until a review so here it is there isn't much change but it does make more sense for my story.


	3. Malfoy Manor

Harry ran across the large gravel driveway up to the house

Harry ran across the large gravel driveway up to the house. He tripped and only just managed to save himself. He looked gingerly around and took the final few yards at a leisurely pace. "Hello. Here I am," The man who answered the door looked stern and remained silent. Harry took this as permission to continue. "I'm from the order. I'm the new tutor, Lord Malfoy." The man's face did not move a muscle at the mistake Harry had made.

"And I'm the old butler, Master Potter." Harry looked down a little sheepish as a faint blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Well, how do you do?" the butler looked him up and down. With a negative shake of his head he said. "You'll wait here, please." Harry was escorted into the main hall area of the house the grand staircase moved up into two galleries that ran down both sides of the room. These galleries were supported by tall thin columns. The room was pristine and everything was painted white. Harry was intrigued and overwhelmed by the decadence of what, to any of the upper class, was a mere hall. Harry ventured to the nearest door. He whispered the unlocking charm and entered in. the grandeur and beauty of the room made the hall pale in comparison. The walls were rich in colour and gold leaf was used in abundance. Harry lost himself in the splendor of the room and began to hum and dance. He was so caught that he did not hear the door open.

"In future, remember certain rooms in this house are not to be disturbed." Harry instantly stopped and turned to the severe voice. In the doorway of the ballroom stood a tall dashingly, handsome man. His golden hair was perfectly groomed; no strand was out of place. The man, presumably Lord Malfoy, waited for an answer.

"Yes, Lord Malfoy, Sir," Harry couldn't tare his eyes away from the beautiful sight.

"Why do you stare at me that way?" Malfoy stated clearly not amused. Harry struggled to come up with an excuse. He blurted out the first thing he thought of.

"You don't look like a Head Auror." Clearly shocked with his outburst harry looked away. A small smirk graced the lips of the ex-Auror Capitan.

"I'm afraid you don't look very much like a tutor." He sneered in reply. "Turn around." This had not been what Harry expected. "What?" Malfoy repeated the command.

"Turn." Harry turned.

"Hat off" Harry took of his old tattered cap.

"Put on another set of robes before meeting the children." Harry cried out "But I don't have another. When we enter the order, our worldly clothes go to the poor."

"What about this one?" Malfoy asked clearly disgusted.

"The poor didn't want it." Harry babbled. "There wasn't time to make a new set. I can make clothes." He ended proudly, like a small child asking for praise. He didn't get any. Instead Lord Malfoy turned away from Harry and the hideous robes.

"I'll see that you get some material." He announced with the ever present smirk in place. "Today, if possible"

"Now, Potter" "Harry" he interrupted. "I don't know how much Master Dumbledore told you. You are the twelfth person to look after my children since their mother died. I trust you will be an improvement on the last one." After a pause, "She stayed only two hours." The last few words were lased with distain. Harry slowly ventured the question that had been running through his head. "What's wrong with the children, sir?" Malfoy looked affronted but quickly the pureblooded mask was firmly on straight.

"Nothing is wrong with the children, Potter, only the governesses and tutors. They could not maintain discipline, without which the house cannot be run. You will drill them in their studies. I will not permit them to dream away their summer holidays. Each afternoon, they march, breathing deeply. Bedtime is to be strictly observed." He listed of the instructions to Harry who tried to count them off on his fingers. He looked up puzzled. "When do they play?" Malfoy double took and turned to Harry. "You will see to it that they conduct themselves with the utmost decorum." He stated. "I am placing you in command." Harry shook his head a little the saluted with a grin. "Yes, sir!" Malfoy just sneered at the attempt of a joke.

"Now" Malfoy took out a whistle and began to blow on it. Heavy footfalls and the slamming of doors could be heard coming from the upper level of the house. The children marched down the stairs. Harry counted six. The seventh a small dark haired girl entered, her nose buried deep in a book. Malfoy spelled the book shut and tapped his daughter's bottom with it.

"This is your new governess, Master Potter." Harry steped forwards the children did not move from their line, nor did they look at Harry.

"Give your name at your signal." Malfoy addressed his children in the same tone that he had talked to Harry in.

"Potter, listen carefully. Learn their signals so you can call them.

Hermione.

Ronald.

Ginnerva.

Seamus.

Katie.

Millicent.

Luna.

Now, let's see how well you listened." He turned to Harry and produced a second whistle.

"I won't need to whistle for them, Sir. I mean, I'll use their names. Such lovely names." Harry said staring into the hard silver eyes.

"Potter, this is a large house. The grounds are extensive. And I will not have anyone shouting. You will take this, please. Learn to use it. The children will help you." Harry took the whistle begrudgingly. "Now, when I want you, this is what you will hear." The Ex-Auror placed the whistle against his lips and began only to be interrupted by Harry shouting, "Oh, no, sir. I'm sorry, sir! I could never answer to a whistle. Whistles are for animals, not for children. And definitely not for me! It would be too humiliating." He stated with flushed cheeks.

"Potter, were you this much trouble at the abbey?"

"Oh, much more, sir." Harry smiled with a small mischievousness glint in his emerald eyes. Malfoy rolled his eyes and started to leave the room.

"I don't know your signal." Harry piped up. Malfoy set his jaw and turned around to face Harry.

"You may call me Sir." He addressed to Harry and left.

"At ease." Harry ordered warily. "Now that there's just us would you please tell me all your names again and how old you are." The eldest girl stepped forwards.

"I'm Hermione. I'm 16 years old, and I don't need a Tutor." Harry took a step back and his smile faltered. "I'm glad you told me, Hermione. We'll just be good friends." Harry motioned for the next to walk forward, a boy this time.

"I'm Ronald. I'm 14. I'm impossible." Harry let out a manly giggle and smiled at Ronald as he stepped back into line.

"Really? Who told you that, Ronald?"

"Miss Josephine. Four governesses ago." Harry looked to the next girl as she stepped forwards. "I'm Katie." Harry shook his head a little. "You didn't tell me how old you are, Ginnerva." This time a younger girl walked forwards.

"I'm Katie. She's Ginny. She's 13 years old, and you're smart. I'm 10 and I think your robes the ugliest I ever saw."

"Katie, you shouldn't say that." A small sandy haired boy hissed at his sister. "Why not, don't you think it's ugly?" she replied indignantly. "Of course.

But Miss Helga's was ugliest." He turned and stepped forwards.

"I'm Seamus. I'm 11. I'm incorrigible."

"Congratulations." Harry laughed.

"What's "incorrigible"?"

"I think it means you want to be treated like a boy." Seamus grinned and stepped back.

"I'm Millicent, and I'm going to be 7 on Tuesday. I'd like a pink parasol." Harry nodded. "Pink's my favorite color too." The smallest child stepped forward and tugged at Harry's robe. "Yes, you're Luna." The little girl held her hand up. "And you're 5 years old? My, you're practically a lady." Harry gushed at the adorable blonde 5 year old.

"I have to tell you a secret. I've never been a tutor." Suddenly the childrens' eyes lit up. "You don't know anything about being a tutor?" Hermione asked as the all walked forward. "Nothing. I'll need lots of advice." Harry smiled at them.

"The best way to start is to tell Father to mind his own business. Never come to dinner on time. Never eat your soup quietly. During dessert, always blow your nose." The eldest children stated while crowding Harry. Suddenly a small voice said "Don't you believe a word they say, Mister Potter." Harry smiled at Luna.

"Oh, why not?" he asked. Luna put her little hands on her hips, "Because I like you."

"Children, outside for your walk. Father's orders. Hurry up. Quick, quick, quick.

Mister Potter, I'm Madam Pomfrey, the housekeeper." The children slowly walked out of the front door periodically looking back at Harry.

"I'll show you to your room. Follow me." They started up the staircase as Harry muttered, "Poor little dears" before screeching. A toad hopped down the stairs and passed the group of gleeful children. "You're very lucky. With Miss Helga it was a snake." Harry sighed he could have dealt with a snake but a toad only reminded him of Neville and the constant search for Trevor back at the order.

* * *

thanks to those who have reviwed and i hope this chapter is as enjoyable. please review.

Warmfuzzyfeeling


	4. Hermione's Rendezvous

When Evening arrived Harry was the only one left to arrive at the table. Lord Malfoy looked scathingly at the empty chair as if he could conjure Harry out of thin air. At that moment the rather flushed tutor ran through the door, only stopping when eight pairs of eyes looked in his direction.

"Good evening" Harry mumbled. "Good evening children".

"Good evening Master Harry" they chorused. Harry calmly walked towards the chair at the bottom of the table and took his seat opposite the Malfoy patriarch.

"Ahhhh!" Harry shouted in surprise as a sharp pain shot through his rear. He looked down to find the perpetrator was miniature Hungarian Horntail that obviously belonged to one of the children. The captain sneered at Harry. "Enchanting little ritual." He paused. "Something you learned at the Order?" Harry flushed a deep red that spread through out his entire face.

"No it's um it um rheumatism." He blundered for a cover story.

"Hmmm" Malfoy sneered as he began to eat his meal. His children followed suit. Harry looked at the family in shock.

"Excuse me captain haven't we forgotten to thank Merlin?" Malfoy let out an exasperated sigh but put his cutlery down none the less. Harry smiled, "For what we are about to receive may Merlin make us truly thankful." Harry ended the short grace and began to discuss the earlier delights of the day with the children.

"I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the precious gift you left in my pocket earlier today." Worried looks were shared between the children as their father raised his eyes to meet with Harry's. "Um, what gift?" The children all stared at Harry. He smiled and answered "It's meant to be a secret captain, between the children and me." Lord Malfoy did not look amused. "Then I suggest you keep it and let us eat." Harry continued as if the man had never opened his lips. "Knowing how nervous I must have been… a stranger in a new household… knowing how important it was for me to feel accepted… it was so kind and thoughtful of you to make my first moments here warm and happy and pleasant." He saw the imminent fits of tears appear on the faces of the younger children. Millicent was the first to cry in earnest. Lord Malfoy was exasperated at not being able to eat a peaceful meal.

"O what is the matter Millicent?" he snapped. "Nothing" she spoke through broken sobs. This set the other children off. Over the din Malfoy asked,

"Potter is it to be at every meal or merely at dinnertime that you intend on leading us through this rare and wonderful new world of indigestion?" Harry just smiled innocently and replied with "O they're alright captain they're just happy." He resumed his meal while the children cried around him.

The doorbell rang in the grand hallway. Argus Filch the butler answered it. There stood a tall dark handsome Italian boy with a letter, the owls were considered to unreliable of late. "Blaise, Good Evening"

"Ah Good Evening Argus I trust everything is under control?" Filch looked back into the house before answering. "Yes, yes" Blaise seemed satisfied with this answer. Argus looked around before asking if there were any developments. Blaise replied with a rather vague "Yes Perhaps…Is the captain at home?" Filch looked him up and down. "He's at dinner"

"With the family?"

"Yes" Blaise gave a satisfactory nod. "Please give him this letter at once" Filch took the offered note and backed into the house "Certainly". When the door was closed Blaise looked around before grabbing his broom and zoomed off into the manor's extensive grounds.

Meanwhile back in the house Filch delivered the letter to a rather absent minded Draco Malfoy. "A letter for you sir" Malfoy looked up and took the letter.

"MMM" Hermione looked around at the others and then looked at the butler. "Argus who delivered it?" she asked innocently. Filch looked at her. "That young lad Blaise of course." She looked down at her plate barely suppressing a look of total joy. Once she had composed herself she turned to her father. "Father, may I be excused?" Malfoy did not show any indication of hearing his daughter. "Hmm" He put the letter down on the table and addressed his family. "Children in the morning I shall be going to Vienna" The table erupted with variations of "Not again father." Little Luna looked up with wide teary eyes and asked "How long will you be gone this time Father?" He looked at his littlest girl and replied bluntly "I'm not sure Luna I'm not sure." He turned back to his wine glass.

"To visit baroness Pansy again" piped up Ginny. Her brother turned to her "Mind your own business" he whispered harshly. Malfoy looked at his youngest son with carefully guarded amusement and replied to Ginny.

"As a matter of fact yes Ginny", Millicent put down her spoon. "Why can't we ever get to see the baroness?" She looked rather put out.

Seamus turned to his sister on the other side and hissed "Why would she want to see you?"

"It just so happens Milli that you are going to see the Baroness I'm bringing her back with me to visit us all"

A resounding "Good" echoed through the room once this point was made. However that could not hold a torch to the cacophony that could be heard once the children had been told that Uncle Crabb would also be visiting. Only Harry noticed the sixteen year old slip out unnoticed.

Hermione walked through the garden until she reached the out house, instantly seeing Blaise she called to him. "Blaise, O, Blaise" As soon as she reached him she threw her arms around his shoulders. "No Hermione we musn't" Blaise said trying to push the younger girl away. Hermione looked affronted but shrugged off the feeling almost instantly. "Why not silly?" Blaise looked at her and hesitantly spoke "I don't know it's just that…" He trailed off whilst looking into Hermione's deep hazel eyes that were filled with confusion. "Isn't this why you're here waiting for me?" Blaise smiled at her affectionately. "Why yes of course I've missed you Hermione"

"You have? How much?" she demanded." Blaise just laughed at her child like antics and lead her to an ornate marble love seat. "So much that I even thought of sending you a letter just so I would be able to deliver it here" Hermione's eyes shone as brightly as her smile. She looked at him from her where she sat. "O that's a lovely thought. Why don't you? Right now" Blaise looked at her slender form completely mystified by the being that was Hermione Malfoy. "But I'm here"

"Please Blaise, send me a letter. I'll start it for you, Dear Hermione" she smiled up at him, her gaze filled with expectation. "Dear Hermione I'd like to be able to tell you how I feel about you STOP. Unfortunately this wire is already too expensive sincerely Blaise."

"Sincerely" she repeated in a huff. Blaise ventured to try and appease the feelings of the girl he had just unknowingly slighted. "Cordially" he was answered by Hermione turning away from him, "Cordially" she said coldly. Blaise walked until he was behind her and whispered in her ear "Affectionately". He was rewarded with an armful of Hermione. "Mmm" She hummed in happiness. Blaise held her closely and asked her if there was to be a reply. She pulled back from the embrace slightly to look into his eyes. "Dear Blaise STOP. Don't stop your Hermione." She fell back into his arms and sighed. "If only we didn't always have to wait for someone to send Father a letter. How do I know when ill see you again?" Blaise stood up and began to pace. "Well… Lets see… I could come here by mistake with a letter for Mister Pettigrew! He's here staying with … oh… no one's supposed to know he is here. Don't tell your father now." He said giving Hermione a reproachful stare. When she asked "Why not?" Blaise was taken by surprise and tried to come up with a viable reason. "Your father is so… so light!" he exclaimed to her. She shook her head muttering that they were all light. He sat back on the seat and looked at her with honest eyes. "Well some people think we ought to be dark and they're very mad at those who don't think so. They're getting ready to- well let's hope your father doesn't get into trouble." Hermione giggled at him, "Don't worry about father he's a big war hero he was even decorated by the Minister of Magic himself." Blaise took her hand.

"I know I don't worry about him but I do worry about his daughter" Hermione looked shocked "Me? Why?"

"Well your so…"

"What?" she warned.

"Well you're such a baby"

"I'm sixteen what's such a baby about that" she asked. He laughed a little and began to explain.

You wait little girl on an empty stage for fate to turn the light on your life little girl is an empty page that men will want to right on

_To right on _

You are sixteen going on seventeen

Baby it's time to think

Better beware be canny and careful

Baby your on the brink

You are sixteen going on seventeen

Fellows will fall in line

Eager young lads

And rouges and cads

Will offer you food and wine

Totally unprepared are you

To face a world of men

Timid and shy and scared are you

Of things beyond your ken

You need someone older and wiser

Telling you what to do

I am seventeen going on eighteen

I'll take care of you

Hermione's face shone with pure adoration for the older man. She launched herself at him, only to be pushed away again. She turned and walked away. Blaise followed her and turned her around only to have his hand shaken. He followed her around until she forgave him. They sat down on the love seat again. That was until the rain began to pour down from the sky. Blaise pulled Hermione up and lead her into the glass house.

_I am sixteen going on seventeen I know that I'm naive _

_Fellows I meet_

_May tell me I'm sweet _

_And willingly I believe _

_I am sixteen going on seventeen_

_Innocent as a rose _

_Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies_

_What do I know of those_

_Totally unprepared am I _

_To face a world of men _

_Timid and shy and scared am I _

_Of things beyond my ken_

_I need someone older and wiser telling me what to do _

_You are seventeen going on eighteen_

_I'll depend on you!_

After a tense moment Blaise and Hermione met in the middle of the glass house. They looked into each others eyes. It was over so fast. Blaise leant in and kissed her on the lips before zooming away into the night leaving a very dazed Hermione in his wake.

A.N. Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long but I lost my DVD. I hope this chapter has made up for the lateness of this post. I hope that I will have more time now that I have no coursework to do.

Love

Warmfuzzyfeeling


End file.
